


I want you to want me ~

by Vintxge_Luv



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 60s, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Male/Male, Other, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintxge_Luv/pseuds/Vintxge_Luv
Summary: John Lennon has a crush on this new boy who arrived in his class, his name is Paul McCartney. The problem is John's best friends Ringo Starr and George Harrison don't know that he is bisexual. Can John keep his possible affair a secret or will he have to tell Ringo and George what's up???
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I want you to want me ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Lennon and George Harrison find out a new kid named Paul McCartney is joining their biology class. George asks John to meet up at his locker and they talk about Paul

John Lennon arrived at school late. Walking into class his classmates exchanged dirty looks with him. "what you got a problem or something" Lennon barked back in a serious tone. The classmates chuckled. "Hey, that's enough you guys. Oh Mr. Lennon you decided to finally show up" The teacher fake chuckled as most teachers do. "Go take a seat Lennon don't let this happen again" John rolled his eyes and walked to his seat which was right next to one of his closest friends George. His other close friend Ringo sat across the room.

"What page are we on" John glanced over at George. "58" George whispered back. Thanks, Geo. George nodded. The teacher began to start teaching the lesson they were learning about in biology. "Ok, class we will begin silently reading the first para-." Just then a face no one ever saw before walked into the classroom with the school counselor Mrs. Jones behind him. The teacher and Mrs. Jones exchanged some words then smiled at each other.

"Ok kids this is Paul McCartney he will be joining us till the end of the year. Tell us a bit about yourself son." The teacher sighed 

"H-Hi everybody i-i'm Paul- Paul McCartney. I play bass guitar. My favorite color is blue." He paused to think "A-and my favorite subject is music c-choir all of that." He stuttered out with a slight chuckle.

"Hi, Paul." Some of the kids in the class said not all of them but and handful.

John observed The new face that was about to be in his biology class. The boy looked shy and anxious kind of like he doesn't want to be there I mean who wants to be at school.. well maybe the kids that are trying to escape something bad at home..

John tapped George and nodded and gave him some kind of look. George took out a piece of paper and started to write on it he folded it up tight and passed it to John.

_"meet up after class by my locker we have an extra 10 minutes because of the homework support or whatever you wanna call it the extra work time. I have something to discuss with you."_

John scribbled something down onto the page which was now a little wrinkled due to it being folded up. He made sure the teacher wasn't looking and quickly passed it over to George. George unfolded the note as he was doing this a couple of the kids next to him tried to snoop and read what it said.

" _Alright I'll be there I gotta grab a textbook out of my locker for the next class so I'll be as quick as I can possibly be."_

George nodded back at John to let him know he was alright with that. 

The teacher continued to go on and on about food chains and how they were important to the ecosystem. "Ok now, all of you will be responsible for taking notes you have a test on all of this next Wednesday." All the kids In the room groaned. John looked at the clock 9:15 am it read. John was eager to see what George wanted he thought it could have been about the new kid they call Paul who knows with George. Or maybe to just another trick to get him to get George some biscuits at the lunch snack line. God how John hated when he did that but he was always a sucker and bought him biscuits after that would happen George knew how to beg that's for sure.

George knew exactly what he wanted to talk about no it wasn't a plan to get food off of his best mate more like a plan to get a band him and John were attempting to start along with Ringo. Ringo played the drums John sung and played guitar and George played guitar and did some of the backing vocals he hoped to get his own song someday though but he wasn't going to push it as bad as he wanted to he told himself no.

John closed his book and the second he did the bell rang for the next class well it was actually the "extra help" period for kids that were struggling academically. John raced down the hallway to get to his get his textbook for his next class World history. 

"HEY EXCUSE ME NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS LENNON!" A dean named Mr. Martinez "SORRY!" John shouted back as he slowed his pace a tat just _ **a tad**. _John reached his locker as he inhaled deeply due to being out of breath from running. He entered his combination code and shuffled through his locker until he found his book. He also grabbed a couple of pencils and pens because snobby kids would "borrow" off of him all the time but never give them back. He slammed his locker and ran to find George. George's locker was 2 hallways away in hallway C. Looking out for Mr. Martinez or any other dean John began to dash to find George.

Finally reaching hallway C John slowed down and look around for George. He saw him wave his arm. John rushed over.

"Yooo George, what's up?" John glanced at his watch checking the time they had 5 minutes. "Ight so the new kid Paul.. He said he plays bass." Johns's eyes lit up "HOLYYY SHHI" He practically screamed. "George this is huge OUR BAND COULD HAVE A CHANCE" He grabbed George by the shoulders and shook him "Ok ok John calm down shh" George laughed. "We just have to get to know him more but how?" John pondered "OUUU through lunch if we have that with him I hope he isn't in block A for lunch their self brats in A trust me John I know I got Mrs. Jones to switch me to block Lunch with you those kids were so bad though pushing each other like animals and shit it was nasty." 

"Alright if we see him we will offer him a seat okay?" John looked at George. "yep ok and I have a question?" 

"Yeah?.." 

"Could you get me some biscuits at lunch..?"

"OI YOU FUCKER I KNEW IT" John wheeze "Sure George sure"

"Thank ya, Johnny" George laughed hard.

**_Just then the bell for 2 period rang._ **

"Shit alright well uh see you at lunch Geo bye" John laughed then he ran to get to history and George slammed his locker and began his run to get to ELA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I'm Julie this is my first story I'm typing on here and I'm sorry if it's not the best but hopefully, I get better at writing but if you did give this chapter a read thank you!!! There will be a lot more chapters!! Feel free to stick around if you are interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so so so much for reading this. This was the first story I typed on here so if it wasn't as good I apologize I'm trying and hoping to get better at writing!!! <3


End file.
